


Make-up your heart

by Blingdom (Aurora_Arcanum)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Makeup, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcanum/pseuds/Blingdom
Summary: Where Kibum is Sodam's favourite youtube-star and Jonghyun is going crazy from 'I did it for love', but eventually gets reminded to not be judgemental. He had always thought of himself as a tolerent and open-minded person, but when he has to accept a new person in his life, Jonghyun realises he might be more prejudiced than expected.





	Make-up your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story... yeah it's 100% inspired by those make-up videos Kibum has posted on instagram, acting like an advertiser for the Saem :)  
> He looked so professional that I just had to write this.  
> Also I wanted to write more Jonghyun/Sodam dynamics!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is reading this!!
> 
> >Poster made by my awesome friend SadisticSinner from ♂ Pure♥Lust ♂ ►ʛraphic §hop THANK YOUU <

 

 

The music that was blasting through the house was driving Jonghyun nuts. His younger sister Sodam was listening to this CD on repeat, ever since their mum had stepped out for her afternoon shift at the kindergarten, and that made him see red.  
He swore he could already sing all of the songs that were on that album Sodam had recently bought, it was all she ever listened to since last Sunday.  
And Jonghyun also had a slight idea whose fault that could be.  
  
“This has to stop”, the brunet rubbed his temples, the lyrics drilling into his skull and causing his mind to hum ‘I did it, did it, did it for love’ over and over again.  
A low growl left his lips, the volume getting unbearable.  
Jonghyun dropped his pencil, the music theory essay now his smallest problem, as he stood up, face in a scowl.  
His sister couldn’t be serious!  
Just because she was still in high school and didn’t have anything to worry about for another year didn’t mean that Jonghyun had the same freedom. He was majoring in modern music and that meant a lot of reading, a lot of listening and quite a lot of writing and composing.  
And with his brain being sore from the perpetual music from that… BoA?  
Concentrating was out of question.  
  
He knocked at Sodam’s door, loudly, but she didn’t open up.  
Jonghyun rolled his eyes, the music pounding even louder in his eardrums now and tried again, practically punching the door to make her open it on her own accord.  
However, she did not.  
  
“It’s your own fault”, the brunet growled as he reached out for the door handle. The siblings actually had a rule that strictly forbid them of barging into each other’s rooms without knocking, but the elder decided that _this_ was obviously an emergency.  
So he pulled the door open, his ears nearly collapsing as the full force of the music hit him, causing him to feel disorientated for a second before his eyes re-focused and found his sister on the bed.  
Jonghyun walked over to the stereo and instead of just lowering the volume of ‘eat you up’, he just unplugged the whole device.  
  
“Kim Sodam”, he crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows drawn up as he noticed the greenish and creamy stuff on his sister’s face, topped with two cucumbers on her eyes.  
“I see you finally adapted to your true nature Kim Monsterdam”, he actually had to snicker at this. His sister looked hilarious. The green stuff on her face gave her the appearance of an alien with big slimy cucumber eyes.  
 It was perfect.  
So fitting, the elder mused.

  
Jonghyun just mourned that he hadn’t taken his phone with him to capture this moment for all eternity and bring it up at Sodam’s wedding again.  
He felt his prankster side jump in joy at the mere thought of her groom’s face.  
This would be worth anything.  
  
“Jonghyun!”, she screamed, body suddenly jolting upwards and the green slices coming off, revealing her dark eyes  
“What do you think you are doing?”, she yelled at him, her face coming across even more comically with the paste all over her  
“Saving you from the monster in your room, no wait, you are the monster!”, Jonghyun faked a surprised gasp and started snickering  
“Your music was about to make my head explode”, he explained then  
“I need to work on a project.”  
“But BoA is the best music to listen to while doing a face mask”, she retorted, lips drawn in a pout  
“And who told you that?”, Jonghyun scrunched his nose up  
“No wait, it was that make-up guy right? That weirdo on YouTube”  
His friends sisters at least liked idols or actors, but no, his sister had to be a fangirl of some random make-up guru guy.  
“He is no weirdo”, his sister had grabbed for a tissue and started wiping her face  
“AlmightyKey is a wise and handsome guy!”, she finished getting the cream of her skin and threw the now soiled cloth into her bin, causing Jonghyun to shudder in distaste  
“Yeah, whatever, that weirdo”  
“Stop calling him that! You have no idea about him, why are you being judgmental”  
  
Outch.  
That actually hurt.  
Hurt because his younger sister was right and acted more mature about this than him.  
Jonghyun usually wasn’t like this. He didn’t judge people, he was open minded and made friends easily.  
So why did that make-up guru guy irk him so much that made him scrunch up his nose?  
  
“Whatever… Just… keep the volume down okay? There are other people home too”, he was still a little out of it when he closed her door behind him, the fact that he lost his cool and his own personality over some guy irritated him.  
  
“Whatever…”, Jonghyun repeated, he shouldn’t dwell on this. His sister could do whatever she wanted, and he would mind his own business too.  
Sounded perfect to him.  
And now with the volume down, BoA’s voice not constantly vibrating in the brunet’s ear, he actually heard his essay demand for attention again.  
  
~~  
  
“Jonghyun, please get your sister. She’ll miss the bus. Again”  
Said brunet nodded and got up from the breakfast table to fulfil his mother’s command. Her school bus would depart from the station in ten minutes and his sister managed to miss it quite a lot lately despite the station being only 3 minutes away from their small home.  
And of course, it was also the fault of that….  
Jonghyun inhaled deeply.  
Stop. Being. Judgmental.  
Guy.  
  
Way better.  
“Sodam”, he found himself knocking on his sister’s door again  
“I’m coming in”, he said without really waiting for her to open the door and stepped into the younger’s room  
“Really now”  
  
Sodam was sitting in front of her small mirror, Laptop next to her with a certain make-up video playing.  
From that-  
Guy.  
>Easy Daily School Make Up<, was the title and Jonghyun watched a blonde boy applying some decent eyeliner

“Sodam, your bus. Mum will be angry if you miss it again”, he kept silent about the guy that had all of his sister’s attention  
“What if I do, I’ll just use my cute-little-sister-genes to make you drive me to school”, she turned, one eye already done with the black kohl and a shiny colour under her waterline  
“Besides, my friends are all jealous that my brother has a motorcycle”, she winked and turned back to watch the guy do his second eye, giving him a refreshed and slightly feline look.  
  
Why would a guy even start a make-up channel? Wouldn’t his friends make fun of him? Or his family? Though it was possible that his family didn’t know about it.  
And actually it shouldn’t be of Jonghyun’s concern anyway.  
But the guy on the screen looked so comfortable and confident about what he was doing, that Jonghyun couldn’t help but watch him apply some foundation on his eyelid, explaining something about better colour-something in a chipper tune.  
  
He shook his head and cleared his throat  
“Fine, I’m leaving in 10, you better be ready”, he sighed and closed the door after his sister had grinned and whispered ‘I love you’ to him.  
In the end he loved his little monster dearly and he tried to be a good older brother.  
Sometimes.  
  
He had even bought her an own helmet.  
Yeah, he was a thoughtful sibling indeed. She used him as a taxi more often than not and on her 16th birthday he had bought her a pink helmet which she cherished dearly now.  
But she had complained so much about having to wear his old worn out one, that he just couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Be careful yeah?”, she slipped of the seat behind him and put the helmet into the basket underneath the seat cushion  
“Yeah brother”, he knew she was rolling her eyes without even looking  
“I will try to avoid any demons and everything”, she nudged him and waved to her group of friends that had gathered at the school gate.  
“You better do”, he muttered and got the engine roaring again, drowning out the squeals from her friends over him being ‘so cool and everything’.  
“Hmpf”, Jonghyun huffed against the inside of his helmet as he closed the visor. She was using him for her own popularity.  
Then again, it made him feel a little proud and extra confident about himself.  
The annoyed expression turned into a sheepish grin as he finally drove off.  
He still had an hour to spend before his classes would begin and Jonghyun knew exactly what he wanted to do with those 60 minutes of extra free time.  
He needed a big cup of bubble tea.  
  
Jonghyun had only recently re-discovered the small shop near his campus. Re-discovered meaning that he had been there before, namely in his first semester, but had totally forgotten about it in the following two years of perpetual studying.  
It was really time to relax a little again, the brunet concluded.  
This semester wasn’t as packed as the previous ones and thus he had some time to lay back and enjoy life again.  
  
He stopped right in front of the shop, getting his motorbike up onto the pavement and stuffing the keys into his pants pocket before he unclipped the fastener of his helmet  
“Aish”, he ruffled through his brown locks, growling at the fact that his black protector always caused him to look like a mess.  
Or someone who just had wild sex on the street.  
The latter surely wasn’t such a good first impression to make.  
  
The door opened with a small jingle from above and Jonghyun stepped in, already loving the sweet scent of the different syrups that filled his nostrils.  
“Gosh I missed this”, he mumbled to himself as his eyes wandered over the different mixtures that were offered.  
“Hello, welcome to Rainbow Bubbles, what can I get for you?”  
A low voice asked from behind the counter and Jonghyun looked up to find a blonde guy looking at him expectantly.  
“Hello uhm,…”, his eyes travelled back over the menu, taking in the many new flavours that had been added to the list  
“I haven’t been here in a while, can you just give me something that is popular?”, he shrugged and showed his toothy grin.  
“Sure”, the guy reached for one of the plastic cups  
“What’s your name sweetheart?”, he heard a small chuckle from the blonde and Jonghyun blushed slightly.  
What? Was that guy hitting on him?  
“Uhm, sorry, I do not, uhm…swing that way?”, he tried to make his point clear, but the blonde guy looked at him with a confused gaze  
“Swing what way? I wanted to write your name on the cup”  
“O-oh”  
In this moment Jonghyun wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  
He had really assumed that…  
“You thought I was hitting on you?”, a loud laugh reached his ears now and he looked up to catch two very cute dimples on the blonde guy’s face  
“Oh my gosh, really”, the other obviously had a laughing fit now  
“Would you stop, it’s not that funny!”  
It was mortifying more than anything.  
Jonghyun wanted to put his helmet back on his head and never be seen again by this guy.  
“Oh it is”, the obnoxious laugh sent shivers down Jonghyun’s spine  
“It’s so funny”, the guy finally calmed down and showed a grin  
“If I wanted to hit on you I would have a better pick up line than that”, the blonde said and started to put the right ingredients into the cup  
“Jonghyun”, the brunet mumbled now and the other raised his brow  
“Pardon me?”  
“Jonghyun”, he repeated and the employee nodded now, scribbling the name in Latin letters  
“Jonghyun”, the blonde breathed out the brunets name as if he was tasting it on his tongue.  
“Quiet a common name for someone as uniquely handsome as you, hm?”  
  
What?  
  
Jonghyun’s eyes widened, starring at the blonde in disbelief while both his cheeks flushed dark red.  
“I told you my pick-up lines are a little better”, a wink followed and the brunet was left gaping like a fish.  
The blonde only snickered and finished the cup, handing it to Jonghyun who nearly grabbed thin air but managed to get a hold of it in the last second  
“Close your mouth Jonghyun, or you’ll catch flies”  
  
The brunet held onto his bubble tea tightly and headed into the farthest corner of the shop, sipping on his drink.  
He felt the other’s dark eyes on him and honestly Jonghyun had never felt so overwhelmed by a situation before.  
What should he do?  
He should handle this like an adult not like some scared school girl.  
The other was only joking anyway. Why did he feel so embarrassed about it?  
He bit his lip and tended to his drink again.  
Jonghyun had never been this happy to leave for university.  
  
~~  
  
The face of the blonde guy haunted him for a whole week.  
And somehow, he had the feeling that he had seen him before.  
Which was not a surprise as a matter of fact, it was possible that the blonde was a student at the same university and that they had walked into each other sometime before.  
Still, Jonghyun wasn’t satisfied with this explanation.  
  
It wasn’t until the next Wednesday morning that Jonghyun finally found out just why the blonde seemed so familiar.  
“Sodam”, he rubbed his temples.  
“I can’t drive you today, it’s Wednesday you know I have early classes”  
But apparently the younger didn’t care and consequently Jonghyun decided not to care about her privacy and opened the door without further ado.  
And then he saw him.  
The blonde guy who had used two silly pick-up lines on him.  
On Sodam’s laptop screen.  
  
“Sodam”, he came closer, his sister busy applying some cream to her face  
“Who is this guy?!”, Jonghyun exclaimed, eyes widening as he realized he was talking to the exact same guy just two weeks ago  
“Are you dumb? It’s AlmightyKey?”  
  
This couldn’t be real.  
This couldn’t be happening.  
Jonghyun was 100% sure that the guy that was just plugging his eyebrows on screen was the exact same as the flirty employee from the bubble tea shop.  
  
“This….is the make-up guy you like right?”, he mumbled, thoughts tangle and twisted about this new revelation.  
If this guy was Sodam’s make-up idol….and was also the guy he had met in the bubble tea shop…  
That meant he had met his little sister’s idol. In person.  
And he had been hit on by said person.  
Just for fun, but-  
His head started to hurt from all the different turn his thought were taking.  
  
Inhale, exhale.  
So apparently he had met a YouTube star.  
By chance.  
  
“Sis… I think I’ve met this guy before”  
Sodam turned to him, face gleaming softly from the product she had used  
“Sure, and I’m the Chinese emperor. “, she laughed and started to apply foundation to her face  
“I’m serious. I met him. Like two weeks ago, he was working for the bubble tea shop near my campus”, Jonghyun rambled, a little angry that his younger sister didn’t seem to believe him.  
It had already been a mortifying experience.  
  
“Okay, so next time you meet him, get me his number”, she continued to giggle and Jonghyun growled as an answer  
“Fine!”, he huffed and left the room, slamming the door a little louder than he had intended to.  
  
He grabbed his leather jacket and his helmet and decided that early morning classes could be ignored for once and got his Suzuki GSX-R1 out of the garage.  
Jonghyun wanted to win this.  
If his sister didn’t believe him, he would bring proof.  
And if that proof was the number of that guy he was going to get it.  
He just had to play cool.  
  
~~  
  
If ‘playing cool’ consisted of trembling legs and a fuzzy feeling in the gut, Jonghyun was doing it absolutely right.  
Because that was exactly the way he was acting.  
He felt a little weak in his knees and was already standing in front of the shop for ten minutes.  
What was wrong with him?  
  
Jonghyun exhaled shakily, before he finally made up his mind and entered the bubble tea shop, walking straight to the counter to set his plan into motion.  
He would come up with a really cool pick-up line, then they would joke about it and continue to talk and then he would ask him for his number.  
End of it.  
  
His plan had only one weakness.  
  
“Good morning, what can I get for you?”, a black haired girl asked, small smile in place.  
  
The guy wasn’t here.  
  
“Oh. Uhm good morning.”  
Jonghyun was dumbfounded as he hadn’t thought of that possibility.  
“Just uhm… the Mango splash please, for Jonghyun”, he remembered to give his name this time at least to prevent any more embarrassing moments.  
“Coming right up, you can take a seat in the meantime”  
The brunet nodded and hid in the same corner as last time.  
  
“Damn” he whispered. His plan had been foolproof.  
And he had failed anyway.  
  
“You shouldn’t curse with that mouth of yours”, a cup with a mango splash bubble tea was placed in front of him  
“It’s way too sexy”, there was that smirk again and suddenly the blonde guy was sitting in the chair opposite to him  
“What”, Jonghyun blabbered out and wanted to shoot himself for being so eloquent  
“It’s on the house”, the other smiled, nudging the cup with his hand  
“I guess I made you feel uncomfortable last time, so I’m apologizing”  
“Okay wait what?”  
“Jonghyun”, that obnoxious, loud laugh filled his ears again.  
“I’m sorry for the other time, okay?” and there was that wink that had sent him all hot and red at their last meeting.  
“It’s fine”, the brunet mumbled.  
Okay. This is your chance. Don’t fuck it up.  
“Can I get your number?”  
  
Yes.  
Exactly the best way to not fuck something up.  
The blonde’s eyes widened and he blinked several times  
“Uhm…”, at least he had made the other speechless, wasn’t that a milestone?  
“Sorry, that came out all wrong”, he hid his face behind his fingers.  
Oh gosh, why.  
Now the other thought Jonghyun was the one hitting on him.  
“I thought you don’t swing that way”, came the amused reply and Jonghyun looked up  
“I-I just… you seem really funny and…”  
And I need your number to win against my sister.  
“Okay”, the blonde grinned and reached for the other’s arm, scribbling the digit with the black marker  
“Text me, Jonghyun”, could that boy stop with those winks? The brunet was starting to think that the other was really hitting on him.  
“I will uhm…?”  
“Kibum”, the blonde smirked and left the seat, leaving Jonghyun all flustered and just done with the world.  
He didn’t go to university that day.  
  
Instead he had fled back into his home, his mother and sister both gone, and stared at his arm.  
The numbers were a little smudged by now, his leather jacket causing him to sweat quite a bit, but they were still readable.  
He took out his phone and created a new contact.  
>Kibum<  
  
His brown orbs scanned the name again.  
Actually Kibum was an even more common name than his own.  
He typed in the numbers next and clicked ‘save’, watching as his phone created the new contact and added it to his list.  
What now?  
He had actually already done his deed, he had the number.  
But, Jonghyun was aware that showing off a random number wouldn’t get him anywhere. He needed more proof.  
  
>Hi, it’s Jonghyun<  
Okay keep it simple and get to the point slowly.  
  
Jonghyun sighed and snuggled into his covers. He was really skipping a day at university for this. Sodam should better love him forever afterwards.  
  
>Hey there :P I like your Suzuki, pretty hot stuff<  
That guy knew about motorcycles?  
Jonghyun had thought he probably only cared about different make-up brands, but he was being stereotyping again.  
It was unfair to judge…Kibum.  
After all he seemed pretty …decent.  
  
>Yeah, I saved up all my money to buy her. Thanks. Is your shift over already?<  
It wasn’t like they would really become friends or something, so he could be nice while it lasted.  
  
What Jonghyun didn’t expect however, was that their conversation carried on the whole day and evening, consisting of meaningless stuff, just talking about being annoyed by politics or university.  
However, the brunet couldn’t stop the smile that bloomed on his face every time his phone vibrated with an answer from the blonde.  
He was a funny conversation partner.  
And by the end of the week, he knew quite a lot about the younger boy, with whom he shared the same sense of humour.  
  
>Kibum, say are you AlmightyKey from YouTube? My sister watches those videos<  
He was staring at the same text for over 15 minutes by now and he hadn’t had the heart yet to press send.  
Once this message was out… their brief…friendship? Text-ship? Would certainly be over.  
Kibum would catch on that he only got his number for his sister in the first place and… he would never text him again.  
Just like Jonghyun had planned.  
  
Why was this so hard for him now?  
He hadn’t planned on making new friends.  
Especially not with that YouTube guy, that turned out to be really funny, flirty and, at the same time, really deep.  
They had shared conversations about really philosophical stuff, which had caused Jonghyun to hate himself just a little more.  
He had really misjudged him, just because Kibum runs a make-up blog in secret.  
  
His eyes darted over the message again, his thumb sliding over the words he had written out.  
Jonghyun pressed send.  
And immediately switched his phone into mute mode to miss the annoying tone of the hateful message he would receive.  
  
When the brunet checked his phone in the evening, he realised that he had still not received any answer from Kibum.  
Maybe, that was the answer itself however.  
  
Jonghyun pulled his blanket over his face and fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
~~  
  
03:14 was the time he got a reply.  
  
  
It was an early Sunday morning when Jonghyun woke up, eyes still glassed over from sleep and he had problems focusing without his contact lenses.  
He grabbed for his phone to check the time and whined loudly when he realised it was barely 8 o’clock.  
What caught his eye, however, was the red ‘1’ on his message box.  
New message at 03:14, it read.  
From Kibum.  
  
Oh.  
Jonghyun immediately nibbled on his bottom lip, unsure if he really wanted to read it.  
The brunet closed his eyes and decided against it.  
He didn’t want to read it.  
Not now, or better not ever.  
  
Instead Jonghyun got up, hair messy from sleep and carried his phone downstairs where he assumed his sister would be, chatting with their mum.  
“Sodam”, he caught her attention and threw his phone at her, which she caught with raised brows  
“Check the messages of a Kibum, after you copied his number…just delete his contact from my phone okay?”  
“Good morning to you too, Jonghyun”, his mother looked at him with a slightly offended gaze and he apologized with kissing her cheek  
“Sorry mum, not feeling well. I see you later”  
  
And for the first time, Jonghyun left the house on a Sunday morning to get to the library.  
Even studying was more pleasant than thinking about Kibum, he concluded.  
  
~~  
  
>Yeah. Is that a problem? Am I too girly now for you? ;)<  
  
Sodam re-read the whole conversation again and wondered why Jonghyun had never answered the last text.  
Moreover, why she should delete Kibum’s contact from her brother’s phone. But she shouldn’t meddle with other people’s business and so she copied the number into her own mobile, creating a contact >Handsome AlmightyKey< in her list.  
  
She grinned to herself, hugging her phone tight when she saw a new incoming message popping up on Jonghyun’s screen.  
  
>Jonghyun? Are you mad now? It’s no big deal right? It’s just for fun…answer me please<  
  
Sodam bit her lip, re-reading the message again and feeling a little down at the obviously sad message.  
Why had her brother not replied?  
It didn’t make sense to her.  
  
>Jonghyun?<  
  
The girl put the mobile back on her drawer and tried to ignore it. She had homework to tend to and reading her brother’s texts actually was forbidden in their peace and privacy contract.  
  
>Is it because it seems gay? Then sorry, but I am gay.<  
>Shit, I meant… I mean yes I am gay, but that doesn’t make me a bad person you know…I’m still Kibum, right?<  
>Apparently it makes a difference for you. Sorry for stealing your time, I thought you… nevermind<  
Sodam knew her brother would have her head for this, but she couldn’t stop reading and definitely couldn’t stop feeling sick in her stomach.  
There was a lump in her throat as she read the desperate texts that pleaded for any answer of her brother, and she felt horrible for being just a witness.  
And she felt angry at her brother.  
Why did he leave the phone here?  
Why was he suddenly gone for a whole day?  
  
No, she couldn’t take it.  
She opened a new message on her own device, addressed at the boy she knew just from a screen.  
  
>Hey, this is Jonghyun’s sister. He is not home at the moment, but left his phone with me. I will tell him to answer you as soon as he is home<  
She pressed send as fast as she could to soothe the boy’s pain.  
  
>Oh. Thanks<  
>No problem, I really like your videos! You’re really cool! Why do you like my brother though, he is so nah<  
>He is really funny. A good listener, too<  
  
It was obvious that the blonde didn’t want to converse with her, but she didn’t mind for now. He was surely still overwhelmed from sending these texts and getting Jonghyun to answer him.  
He just came out as gay to her, well, to Jonghyun, too.  
Maybe Kibum was being embarrassed that she had read all of his texts?  
  
>He is a great guy. Don’t worry<  
>Thanks<  
  
~~  
  
“Jonghyun”, his door opened only 5 minutes after he had come home from writing an essay that wasn’t due until next month.  
“Yeah? Did you get the number?”, he asked as Sodam handed him his phone back  
“I did, and you should answer him. He has been texting you all day, I even had to write him a message to calm him down”  
“I don’t want to, I told you to delete everything”, Jonghyun rose his brows, rearranging his desk in a nervous manner  
“Why? I don’t get it”, Sodam pouted, seemingly fed-up with her brother now  
“He probably hates me now anyway and besides, it’s none of your business”  
“Hates you? Are you out of your mind? He likes you a bunch okay?”  
What was his sister saying?  
Bullshit.  
Kibum knew now that he had only used him for his sister, his inbox was probably filled with hateful messages.  
“You’re such an asshole!”, Sodam suddenly yelled, slamming the door shut behind her.  
  
Yes indeed.  
An asshole he was.  
And maybe he deserved to read all the insults that Kibum had written him.  
  
What he found in his inbox however, was everything but hateful.  
It was the summarized story of a boy who was anything but self-confident.  
Who just wanted to be himself.  
  
>Your sister said you’re not home. I’m not sure if she isn’t just covering for you.<  
At least, he wasn’t a liar, he really was out.  
  
>Look. I… no one in my family knows about these videos. They don’t know about my sexuality…yet. So maybe I was hitting on you that very first day we met. I thought you were handsome. So I gave you my number and it turned out you were a pretty funny guy too. A good listener. But… it turns out I just managed to shoo you away, huh? If you can’t accept me for who I am… then maybe it’s better if we’re not…friends anyway. I thought you were different. Good bye. Tell your sister thanks for supporting my, apparently too gay for you, blog. Kibum<  
  
What the heck was going on?  
  
Jonghyun hadn’t expected this.  
Any of this. Kibum’s heartfelt message that revealed so much about the younger’s self that it was impossible not to cringe at the thought of the blonde’s pained face.  
  
So, was Kibum saying that he liked him? Like liked him? Found him sexually attractive and saw him as boyfriend material?  
Was that the primary conclusion of all these texts?  
  
Jonghyun blushed yet again when he recalled the first time they had met in the bubble tea shop.  
Kibum… really hit on him. He had said so himself.  
  
The brunet closed his eyes, his mobile laying on his chest, right above his heart.  
So, the guy he first disliked, then got humiliated by and got friends with liked him.  
  
And Jonghyun?  
  
Said male growled as he saw Kibum wink at him in his mind, turning onto his side and ignoring his mobile device that slid down and was lost inside the blanket.  
  
He had a nice smile. And a funny laugh. He was overall a very funny a cheerful person, and it pained him that Kibum felt so shy and uncertain of himself at times.  
He really shouldn’t be.  
He had managed to make Jonghyun forget about their embarrassing meeting quiet easily and it was easier to recall the many time he laughed out loudly after reading a message from the younger.  
Kibum was attractive.  
The brunet couldn’t deny that.  
He had just seen him two times in person, but he was slightly taller than Jonghyun himself, had a lean body and a good sense for fashion.  
Which was to be expected from the YouTube idol, however.  
And if Jonghyun was really honest with himself, Kibum did make his heart flutter just a little.  
Each time he had to wait longer than five minutes for an answer, he found himself pouting, getting all jittery.  
He knew he should actually pay more attention in his classes, but Kibum had had no trouble with taking his mind of things.  
  
The brunet buried his face in his pillow, feeling his cheeks heating up yet again.  
Maybe, he did swing Kibum’s way.  
  
>I don’t judge you. Meet me tomorrow at the campus library?<  
  
  
~~  
  
“Outch! Fuck!”  
Jonghyun moaned out in pain and wanted to wipe that stupid smirk out of Kibum’s face, as his boyfriend leaned closer.  
“Just a little more okay? Keep still”  
“How should I keep still, you’re killing me”, the elder whimpered, eyes squeezed closed, the pain too much for him  
“Don’t be a cry baby sweetheart”, the smugness in the younger’s  voice made this all even worse, but the small peck onto his cheek made up for it  
“I’m nearly done okay?”   
“You’re saying this for the past two hours- ah!”, he flinched again, the pain making him squirm  
“Would you stop that! I’m just bringing your eyebrows in shape! They looked like two living caterpillars!”  
“Maybe I liked my caterpillar eyebrows!”, the brunet whined and glared up at his younger boyfriend who was sitting comfortable on his lap, while Jonghyun was pushed back into his mattress, suffering real pain.  
  
“But I don’t like them”, Kibum retorted and reached for the white stripe that was glued to Jonghyun’s nose. With a quick motion he ripped it off, taking all the blackspots out of the other’s skin.  
“All done”, the blonde said proudly  
“I should totally publish before and after pictures of you”, he snickered and Jonghyun opened his eyes again.  
“Is it over? Am I allowed to live?”  
  
“You are a crybaby.”, Kibum nudged him  
“But I forgive you, because you actually pulled through”  
  
Jonghyun wanted to retort something, tell Kibum that he will never live through this again, but his boyfriend had already pressed his soft lips onto his and they made the elder forget about everything.  
He kissed back immediately, moving his lips against his lovers of 5 weeks now, and enjoyed the way his heart beat faster whenever they did this.  
Which was quite often, but not often enough for Jonghyun. His tongue moved to lick over the blonde’s bottom lip, signalling the younger what he wanted.  
And he never had to wait long for Kibum to open his mouth, for their tongues to tangle and brush against each other.  
His arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle, pulling him closer, loving the feeling how their bodies seemed to just melt together like it was meant to be.  
He enjoyed the small moan that left Kibum’s throat when he bit and pulled on the younger’s bottom lip and wondered how he could have denied it for so long.  
With the blonde on top of him, his face hurting from all the ministrations he had to live through, he could say this now without any hesitation.  
They parted, breaths mingling, smiles brighter than sunshine.  
  
“I swing your way”  
  
  
**> Make-up your heart END<**  
  
**A/N:**  
_There we go!  
5573 words! Beta’d by none other than my Princess of course :]  
She was also the inspiration for this Oneshot! (Apart from Kibum!)  
So basically I wrote this for her ;)  
  
The best and easiest part for me was definitelly the ending part kekeke~  
I made Jonghyun suffer a tiny bit ;]  
  
Yours, Blingdom_


End file.
